Trinity
Trinity (Japanese: タカミ Takami) is a character of the day who appeared in The Perfect Match!. She was one of the competitors in the Whirl Cup and 's rival in the tournament. Like Misty, Trinity specializes in . Impressed with Misty's performance, they personally met after Misty's win against in the competition. remembered her from her previous victory, mentioning that she fought perfectly. Trinity battled Misty in the third round against her and , and won after a tough battle. At the end of the battle, Misty and Trinity met up again. Misty congratulated her for the victory and wished good luck to her rival and friend in her next battle, which ultimately lead her to the finals of the competition. Just before the match began between her and a powerful Trainer with a , she, Misty, Ash, and the Trainer united to defeat , who was trying to steal the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire from the hands of . After that, her finals battle continued, but she eventually lost the battle. As a result, she was ranked second in the tournament. At the end of the episode, she appeared next to Ash, Misty, and Brock, talking about how they could improve their skills with Water-type Pokémon. She reappeared in flashbacks in the next episode and Espeon, Not Included, the latter when Misty told Sakura about her experiences since her last meeting with her. Pokémon This listing is of Trinity's known Pokémon in the anime: was the first Pokémon Trinity used in her battle against and her in the Whirl Cup. Misty ordered Poliwhirl to use but Gyarados charged up a , stopping the Bubble and knocking out Poliwhirl. Misty then decided to send out next. Trinity commanded Gyarados to use and it fired a powerful stream of water, but Misty told Corsola to counter it with . The Hydro Pump was sent back, but Gyarados fired its Hyper Beam, blowing the water away and still going straight for Corsola. Corsola dove down and the beam blew up behind her. Waiting a while, Misty finished Gyarados off with , which amazingly knocked it out. It reappeared in Misty's flashback in Espeon, Not Included. Gyarados's known moves are and .}} was the second Pokémon Trinity used in her battle against and her in the Whirl Cup. Trinity told Chinchou to use Spark, which it did but instead, sent the electricity to sky. The electricity was then fired down on Corsola, but Corsola used another . But it didn't hold out for long, not to mention Chinchou didn't even flinch. Trinity told Chinchou to use Confuse Ray and Chinchou fired a wave, but Corsola dove underwater to avoid it. Chinchou used it again, but this time underwater, getting Corsola confused and to knock it out with Water Gun, giving Trinity the win. It reappeared in Misty's flashback in Espeon, Not Included. Chinchou's known moves are , and .}} was the Pokémon Trinity used in her battle against a Pokémon Trainer and his in the finals of the Whirl Cup. But before the battle could begin, appeared and nabbed the Sea Spirit. was able to break the line and Golduck along with Ash's Totodile, Misty's Poliwhirl and the Trainer's Feraligatr all used to send Team Rocket blasting off. Golduck was later shown to have lost the battle. Golduck's only known move is .}} Pokémon competitions Trinity has competed in the following : * Whirl Cup - Runner-up (The Perfect Match!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=川上とも子 Tomoko Kawakami |en=Carol Jacobanis |pt_eu=Bárbara Lourenço |es_la=Laura Torres |es_eu=Ana María Marí |pl=Olga Borys}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Gute Freunde – heiße Rivalen!#Trinity es:Trinity fr:Trinity it:Trinity zh:高美